Where's your hat?
by CagedBird17
Summary: Lenna goes off to try and find food for her livestock in the middle of a freak summer typhoon. Will Cam get there in time to save her?  Rated T for mild language.


**First HM story in a longline of them, I hope. No kidding, this happened on the 7th day or so of the Summer season (I only just began playing, sue me for getting the 3DS version). As this happened, I was wondering if Kanna's shop had fodder, but then halfway up the mountain I gave up and went back home.**

**I was kinda hoping that I would see Cam, but of course, nothing was open.**

**Note: This happened on a Wednesday, which is that day that Jessica's shop isn't open. And yes, the title is misleading...somewhat~**

* * *

><p>Lenna glanced out of the window of her house, ignoring the chilling sound of the howling wind. Yesterday it started raining in the afternoon, but then… How did a summer shower turn into a typhoon?<p>

What's worse, she had just run out of fodder for her animals. She paced in her room, wondering what she was going to do. She knew her animals wouldn't starve, but she didn't want them to be hungry either…

No choice. She'd have to run to Jessica's and beg her or Ash for fodder. She grabbed her blue umbrella and ran out, shivering in an instant. Running to the barn, she sighed sadly as she saw the sad look in her animal's eyes as they stared at the empty feed box.

"I'm so sorry girls… I should've bought some fodder days ago." She spoke softly to her animals, petting their heads as they moo-ed and baa-ed. She looked at her pony and shook her head.

"I'm not taking him either." She huffed and headed back out into the storm, struggling against the high winds. She cried out as they pushed her back. She fought the winds for what felt like days (in truth it was only about an hour), and finally managed to slip into Jessica's shop.

"Lenna?" Jessica heard the door open and shut, and saw the soaked girl on the floor, out of breath and shivering.

"H-Hey Jessica…" She coughed a little and closed her umbrella.

"Cheryl, don't just stand there! Go grab a blanket! You poor girl, why are you out in this weather?" Jessica helped the wet girl onto a chair.

"Here—Lenna?" Lenna looked up and saw Ash carrying the blanket. Cheryl was looking out at her from behind her older brother. He quickly wrapped the blanket around the shivering farmer and brushed her bangs away from her face, worry etched into his features.

"Lenna, what are you doing here? You should be inside your home." Lenna smiled at his concern and shook her head.

"I know, but… I need fodder. I ran out a few days ago, and then this typhoon hit… And now, I'm trying to buy food." She looked hopefully at Jessica. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't got anything to spare. We just fed out own livestock this morning." Ash answered sadly, defeated. Lenna looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and then stood up.

"It was worth a shot." She handed them back the blanket and grabbed her umbrella. "Thank you and I'm sorry for barging in like that. I'll go try Konohana." She slipped through a crack in the door and disappeared.

Hours. Ash hadn't seen Lenna for HOURS. He was getting really worried. Maybe she stopped by Howard's to warm up? She liked hanging out with Cam and Laney, so maybe she went there...

"Mom, I'm heading over to Howard's. I'll be right back." He grabbed a raincoat and headed out before his mother could stop him. He bit the inside of his cheek and headed up the slope to the cozy café. When he finally reached it, he sneezed and looked around. Howard was at the counter, about to put away his leftovers, when he noticed Ash.

"Oh Ash! What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling.

"Howard, has Lenna been around?" The man shook his head.

"I haven't seen her all day. She should be at home, right?"

"No, she—" The front door opened and closed, and through it came the cloaked figure of Cam. Ash rushed over to his friend.

"Cam, have you seen Lenna?" He asked. The older boy blinked and shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Shit." Ash took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. "Lenna went to Konohana to see if they had fodder in stock today, but that was at seven thirty." Cam froze, his face going pale. He grabbed the younger man's shoulders.

"SHE'S BEEN OUT THERE HOW LONG?" He re-fastened his cloak and rushed out. Ash was shocked for a second at the boy's reaction. He was never this aggressive, even when it came to his flowers. He blinked and rushed out, leaving Howard to tell Laney what was happening.

Both boys had fought against the wind and found themselves at Lenna's front door.

"Lenna! Lenna, are you home?" Cam knocked roughly on the door. No answer. The lights were on, so…

"LENNA!" Cam pounded even harder. Still no answer. He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear something, ANYTHING. Nothing.

Panicking, both boys returned to the outskirts of the city and decided that they would try the mountain, even in this weather. Ash was worried, but Cam was terrified. Of course, he wouldn't admit he liked her…but…something inside him hoped that she was alright.

He'd gotten so used to seeing her around town, making friends with Georgia and Laney, and hanging out around his shop that he felt like it just wouldn't be the same without her every day.

That and he really enjoyed their walks among the flowerbeds and the stream.

Ash followed Cam up the slope, seeing the determined look in his friend's eyes. He could tell he really liked her. Sure, he was happy for him…but…

He liked her too.

When they finally reached the middle of their side of the mountain, they scanned the area. The stream had overflown into an enormous river, and Cam could see it.

A couple of bare hands, a head of light brown hair, and familiar pair of violet orbs.

"LENNA!" Cam rushed out to the water, but stopped. She was coughing up water, barely holding onto the fallen log.

"D-Don't… Cam, you'll be swept…away…" She closed her eyes and her grip released on the log, sending her into the cold water.

"To hell with that." He threw off his cloak and jumped in after her.

"Cam!" Ash called out, looking around to find anything useful. He growled and ran back to the village. He needed help…and a lot of rope.

"Lenna!" Cam sputtered as his own head bobbed up and down on the choppy waters. He was desperately searching for the girl he had grown to like. He took a breath and dove as a wave crashed above. He glanced around and spotted her, unconscious and just floating there. He swam towards her, but the current kept her away from his reach.

_'For showing that you care for this girl, I shall help you.'_ A musical voice came from all around him. He rose to the surface and panted as the waters began to slow down, but not end. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Sure as hell, if they got out of this alive, he was going to give the Harvest Goddess the best flowers he could grow.

He swam to the girl and held her against his chest as the power over the water faded and the rapids returned. He tried to keep his head above the water, anything to stop the sinking of his body under the weight of his clothing, and of the girl. Just then, he saw the familiar figures of the Bluebell townsfolk, with Ash leading the parade. He threw something, close enough for it to float to Cam.

He grabbed it and held on for dear life as Howard and Grady heaved the couple back to the riverbank.

As soon as they reached dry land, Cam collapsed, letting the darkness take him.

_'Cam…'_ A familiar voice called out to him. But who was it?

_'Cam…'_ It was a girl's voice…Laney..?

_'Cam, please…'_ No…Laney's was much softer…

_'Cam, don't…'_ It definitely wasn't Georgia. So then who…

"Cam… Wake up… Please Cam, wake up…" His green eyes fluttered open as a small groan escaped his lips. The ceiling was familiar… The face in front of him wasn't. It was etched in fear and worry.

"L-Lenna..?" His voice croaked out. The girl, tears in her eyes, smiled brightly and hugged him.

"I was so worried… I thought I lost you Cam…" She told him, burying her face in his shirt. It wasn't his regular purple button up. Howard must have changed him at some point. His long hair was covering his eyes, and all he could do was hold the trembling girl there, running his fingers through her soft brown locks, not too sure if that was the best way to comfort someone. He's seen Howard do it to Laney when she was crying…But that's _Howard._ He could be making it worse, for all he knew.

But it seemed to have the desired effect. Lenna had calmed down enough. Finally, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away to look at her. She was a little shocked, but her guilt-ridden face was clearly visible.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked her, his brows knitted together. "Why did you go out in the MIDDLE of a typhoon? You could have died!" Lenna's head fell forward onto her chest.

"But… My livestock…"

"…can go a day without eating! Do you know how terrified I was? I thought I lost you!" He told her, his eyes showing the girl his worry for her. She felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes and griped the blanket around him.

"I'm sorry Cam… I'm so sorry…" She spoke, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His body tensed, then relaxed. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her body protectively.

"Just don't do it again." He told her gently. She nodded.

Outside, another boy was reclining against the wall between the room with the young couple and the staircase leading up to Howard's and Laney's rooms. His fingers were running through the tips of his hair. Laney came up with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Did you like her?" She asked knowingly. The boy chuckled and nodded, taking a sip.

"Yeah. I still do, y'know? But… It seems she picked him over me." Ash smiled weakly at the blond.

"Don't feel bad. I know someone else who kinda has a thing for you." She smiled and left him there to be an idiot and not figure out that it was Georgia.

The next morning, Lenna stood on the stage in the Town Hall to broadcast her apology to the whole town. She apologized to the whole town, but after the meeting, she gave Cam another apology for worrying him by giving him his favorite dinner.

To ask for forgiveness from Ash and his family, she gave them all the freshest produce her animals had produced that morning. To the rest of the village she left a small bouquet.

As she ate dinner with Cam, she sighed at her empty wallet. She hadn't realized that two hundred gold pieces per ten bouquets was that much. She sighed and took another bite, until she noticed something.

"Cam..?"

"…Yeah?"

"…where's your hat?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love this ending, only because I was wondering if his hat survived the trip in the stream. This kinda leads in to my other oneshot, which will show up at a later date.<strong>

**Toodles for now~**

**Cagedbird17**


End file.
